Problem: Vanessa rowed her boat for $6$ kilometers on each of the past $10$ days. How many kilometers did Vanessa row her boat altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Vanessa went rowing. The product is $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}$ $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}= 60\text{ kilometers}$ Vanessa rowed a total of $60$ kilometers.